Nightmares and Teddy Bears
by TheGeekyNinja
Summary: "The traditional wedding music played. Kai held Nya's arm as they walked down the aisle together. She spotted Cole in the seats by the aisle, and he gave her a thumbs up. They all looked at her in awe, her beautiful dress grabbing the attention of all the guests." Today was the day, she was finally going to get married to the love of her life. Jaya Fluff!


**Come one, come all to Geeky Ninjaaaaaaaaaa's first fanfic!**

 **I'm just going to say right now, thank you for giving me a chance, and reading my story, I really appreciate it!**

 ***wipes tear* Enough feels, let the story begin!**

 _The large, white dress fitted perfectly on Nya's slim frame. It had an intricate design of beads woven carefully onto the front of the dress, creating he illusion that the front was made of silver. The train of the dress was quite long, longer than Nya's liking, but it made her feel special on her special day._

 _Kai walked towards her, and wrapped his arm around hers, indicating that the ceremony is commencing._

 _The traditional wedding music played. Kai held Nya's arm as they walked down the aisle together. Though she was nervous, she had waited for this day for a long time._

 _She spotted Cole in the seats by the aisle, and he gave her a thumbs up. Beside him was Zane, Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Misako. They all looked at her in awe, her beautiful dress grabbing the attention of all the guests. Her lips formed a smile._

 _They finally reached the front, and Kai let go of Nya's arm. She stood beside her husband-to-be._

 _The priest started to talk, but she couldn't quite register what he was saying; she kept phasing out, her mind buzzing with thoughts._

 _"You may now kiss the bride," Nya heard the priest say._

 _She turned towards her new husband. He had long black hair, and orange skin. "Finally, you're mine, Dilara," he spoke gracefully._

 _Nya gasped. She started to walk backwards in an attempt to put as much space as possible between the djinn and her, but he kept getting closer._

 _The seats that were taken up by her friends now seated Nadakhan's crew. They were all clapping for the new couple, pleased to see that they had finally gotten married._

 _Kai had disappeared as well; instead, Dogshank stood in his spot, also cheering._

 _Nya kept walking backwards, until she hit a wall. Nadakhan only got closer, until he was too close._

 _Way too close._

 _She turned her head to the side and scream._

 _"No!"_

Nya jolted upright, soaked in sweat and face stained with tears. Her blankets were tangled around her body, which restrained her from moving. She panicked and tried to free herself, but failed.

She just sat there, and sobbed.

What if-

What if Nadakhan had succeeded?

What if she was stuck as Dilara forever?

Nya wiped her eyes, the ring on her left hand twinkling as the lamp turned on on the other side of the room.

"Nya? Are you okay?" he said, clearly concerned about his wife.

"Jay? You're still here! Oh, I th-thought you w-were..." she sobbed.

Jay sat up, and wrapped an arm around her. Nya turned towards him, and continued to sob into his chest.

"It was Nadakhan again, wasn't it?" Jay said. She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm still here," he whispered. "I won't ever leave you. I promise."

Despite Jay's unusually calm appearance, he was also scared.

He was frightened by Nadakhan's power, and how he could take away the one person he truly loved.

She wouldn't even know who he was.

She would be gone.

Forever.

Tears started to slip from his eyes, even though he was trying to stop them. He couldn't help it, the thought of losing Nya controlled his feelings.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, each seeking comfort in the other.

Nights like these were fairly common, especially since they were the only ones who remember Nadakhan's devious plans. They were both very fed up with the nightmares; and try as they may, they couldn't get rid of them.

Suddenly, Jay had an idea.

"Let's make a pillow fort!" He whisper-yelled.

Nya lifted her head from his chest with a skeptical look on her face. "What?"

"A pillow fort. Just like when we were kids," he said.

"Hmm. Well, I know I won't be able to sleep any time soon, and we both don't have work tomorrow," she thought aloud. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Jay said. Nya chuckled. She always enjoyed Jay's sudden childish outbursts, it reminded her of the good old days.

They both got up, and grabbed their pillows and blankets, and tiptoed down the hallway of their apartment. Once they reached the living room, they turned the light on.

They got right to work. Jay was in charge of the pillows, and Nya was in charge of setting up the blankets.

In no time, the pillow fort was build, and Jay and Nya were sitting inside, enjoying the peace and comfort.

Moments after, a pair of feet started to pad down the hallway, then stopped. Jay looked at Nya, and with unspoken words, they had a plan.

"Ohhhhh nooooo! There's a monster out to get us!" Nya yelled quietly.

"Ahhhh, I don't want to die today!" Jay screamed with caution.

They heard a giggle, and the feet padded again, stopping once it reached the pillow fort.

First feet, then legs started to slip through the blanket of the pillow fort. Then, they stopped, and came back out. Nya looked at Jay, amused by their daughter's silly decision.

She then slipped her head through, followed by the rest of her body.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She yelled, and ran towards Nya for a hug.

Jay made a pouty face. "What about me? Don't I get a hug?"

The girl panicked. "No! Wait mummy, I give daddy hug," she said.

Nya chuckled and let go of her daughter, and the girl walked towards Jay. She placed her hands on his face, and started to play with it. "Don't be sad, I give you hug too!"

Jay grabbed the girl and sat her down in his lap, and started to blow raspberries on her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhh, the mon-ter is gettin' me!" She yelled.

"I'm going to eat you, Amaya!" And with that, Jay started to tickle Mai's tummy, and she laughed uncontrollably.

While Jay and Amaya were busy playing with each other, Nya noticed the blankets of the pillow fort ruffle slightly. A small hand slipped underneath the blanket and lifted the blanket up, exposing the head of a younger girl.

She waddled her way towards Nya, and held on to Nya's hair while she was watching Jay and her sister. She then decided to run towards them, and jumped on Jay. She giggled.

Jay stopped tickling Amaya, and said "Amaya, look! It's the other monster! She's going to get us!"

"No!" She yelled. "Mae is nice mon-ter."

"Hmm. I don't know about that," Jay said. "Why don't we try to tickle her?"

"Tickle figh'!" Amaya said.

At that declaration, Mae screamed and bolted towards her mother, seeking shelter from her sister and father. Nonetheless, they tickled Mae, Nya also getting a good helping of tickles with her.

They all tickled each other, until Jay sat down and said between giggles "my-my stomach hurts!"

At that point, all of their stomachs hurt from the giggling. "Aww, but I wanna tickle again!" Amaya whined.

Mae ran towards Jay and tripped on his leg, falling into his lap. She started to cry, while Jay was cooing her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry, you're fine," he tried to say above the screams of the young girl. Jay picked her up, and she laid her head on Jay's shoulder. Jay felt a wet patch on his shirt.

Mae kept on crying, each cry louder than the last. Nya got up, and said "here, I'll take h-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah," Jay said, holding his hand up to stop Nya. "I'll take care of this. I know Amaya once slipped out of my hands-"

Nya stared at Jay intently. "Jay."

"...okay, I wasn't holding on to her properly," Jay said as he looked down shamefully. "But this time's different! She's not the very first baby I've ever held." Jay got up and out of the fort, and started walking around and singing a lullaby to stop Mae from crying.

Miraculously, Mae's crying started to slow, eventually becoming a quiet babble. She fell asleep in her father's arms.

Meanwhile, Amaya was watching and yawning, indicating she was tired as well. It was, after all, very early in the morning.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, sweetie," Nya said.

"But...but, I donwanna go to bed," Amaya yawned.

"How about this: you go to sleep, and then you can dream of whatever you want, okay?" Nya persuaded her.

"Mmmmm, okay," Amaya said sleepily.

Nya and Amaya stood up, Amaya reaching out towards Nya to pick her up. Nya smiled and carried her daughter in her arms. Despite being almost 3 years old, she was still quite small and easy to pick up.

Jay turned around to find his wife walking out of the fort, and smiled at her. "Amaya got tired too," Nya said.

"Mummy said...she said that if...if I go to sleep...I can...I..." she couldn't continue her sentence, as her eyes started to droop, and she fell asleep too.

Jay walked towards Amaya, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, kiddo," he said.

Nya and Jay walked into the girls' bedroom, and each put the child in their hands to sleep. Jay made sure that Mae had her whale stuffed animal, and Nya was confident that Amaya was wrapped in her blanket to withstand her tossing and turning.

With that, they both left the room, and went to the living room to grab their pillows and blankets. They both returned to their bedroom.

Jay sighed. "I'm tired."

Nya and Jay were collaboratively making their bed. Nya said, "me too. Hopefully, we both won't have anymore nightmares about—about—"

"You don't have to say it, Nya. I know what you mean," Jay smiled sadly. He held his arms out for a hug, and Nya accepted it. Jay always loved it when she hugged him, he felt as though it was confirmation that it is real, that Nya is his wife.

Nya unwrapped her arms from Jay and said, "Jay, how come your shirt is wet, and smells like spit?"

Jay started to panic. _Did I drool on myself again?_ he asked himself. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh wait, that's probably from when Mae slept on your shoulder," she remembered.

Nya chuckled, "why are you embarrassed? It's just a little spot."

Jay didn't reply. Instead, he hugged his wife again. He would always love her, no matter what.

"I'm going to sleep," Nya said. They parted, and each walked to their own side of the bed. Once they slipped underneath the covers, Jay turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"I love you," Jay said timidly.

"I love you too," Nya replied.

 **So...how'd you like it? Huh? Huh?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
